filosofiafandomcom_es-20200214-history
Farmacogenética y Farmacogenómica Una evolución in silice
FARMACOGENÉTICA Y FARMACOGENÓMICA UNA EVOLUCIÓN IN SILICE PRÓLOGO En este breve escrito intentaré explicar como la farmacogenética y la farmacogenómica pueden abrir nuevos horizontes en la evolución del ser humano. También utilizaré muchas veces el vocablo “ámbito” asi como lo utilizaba Werner Heisenberg para describir la naturaleza. A mi también me gusta pensar a ámbitos de realidades cumplementarios donde aparecen, en el sentido kantiano, condicciónes de posibilidad del conocimiento. El concepto de “deslizamiento por atrás” lo he traido de la ingeniería genética; con este concepto qiuero poner en evidencia la hybris subyacente a la evolucíon humana. La biología molecular es seguramente la mas reciente de la ciencias biológicas. La misma empezó a desarrollarse a partir de la bioquímica y de la genética. La fecha de nacimiento de la biología molecular es sin duda alguna el 25 Abril del 1953. En aquell dia, sobre la revista científica NATURE se publicó el articulo de Francis Harry Compton Crick y James Dewey Watson dal titulo “''Genetical implications of the structure of Deoxiribonucleic acid”. Los autores fueron galardonados en el año 1962 con el ''Nobel en “Physiology or Medicine” con la siguiente motivacíon: “... for their discoveries concerning the molecular structure of nucleic acids and its significance for information transfer in living material”.1 La farmacogenética y la farmacogenómica estan en relación muy estricta con la biología molecular, dicho de manera mejor son dos ámbitos de investigacíon de la biología molecular. Podemos situar las origenes de la farmacogenómica en la mitad del siglo pasado: “... however, the earliest experimentally validated examples of an efffect of inheritance on drug response were first reported half a century ago, in the 1950s and 1960s”.2 Los investigadores empezaron a teorizar que en los efectos de los farmacos podía ser implicado el ADN y que la responsable de las diversas reaccíones al mismo fármaco en individuos estadistica y geneticamente diversos podía ser la variabilidad de los genis. El vocablo genómica indica un ámbito de investigacíon que tiene cono fin el estudio de los genes, o sea la identificacíon, la secuenciacíon y ademas el confronto entre las varias secuencias para descubrir diferencias y similitudes. La genómica ha asumido una importancia aún mayor a partir del 26 Julio 2000, es decir después de la decodificacíon del genoma humano que ha permitido a los cientificos de analizar y almacenear una cantidad esterminada de datos de relevancia excepcional. Todas estas informaciones han permitido el desarrollo de un ulterior ámbito de investigacíon conocido como post-genómica. El conjunto de ambos estas disciplinas es conocido como genómica funcional. Conseguir este nivel de conocimiento, además de ser un espléndido ejemplo de colaboracíon cientifica, ha sin duda permitido de comprender, aún de manera fragmentaria, las bases moleculares de algunas enfermedades. En los proximos años podríamos aprovechar de diagnosis precoz y también de metodos de curas personales. Para alcanzar este objetivo la genómica utiliza un software de bio-informatica que se llama B.L.A.S.T. acrónimo de ''Basic Local Allignment ''and ''Search Tool ''que permite a los cientificos de ordenar las secuencias o fragmentos de secuencias de ADN y RNA quitando las perturbaciones del sistema. La farmacogenética, al contrario, estudia la identificacíon de los polimorfismos, es decir las variaciones de un gene, juntos a la reaccíon individual a un fármaco. A veces se suele considerar la farmacogenética y la farmacogenómica como sinonimo, en realidad son dos disciplinas complementarios: “Pharmacogenetics is the study of interindividual variations in DNA sequenze related to drug response. Pharmacogenomics is the study of the variabilty of the expression of individual genes relevant to disease susceptibility as well as drug response at cellular, tissue, individual or popolation level. The term is broadly applicable to drug design, discovery, and clinical development”.3 EPÍLOGO El pensamiento occidental, desde Descartes, tiene la caracteristica de separar la naturaleza de la cultura, el sujeto de el objeto etc. con una vision de la realidad dicotómica. En una certa medida esta caracteristica fue bastante influyente en el pensamiento también de Darwin. La idea de Darwin que gracias a la obra de la selección la civilización saca el ser humano del ''imperium ''de la seleccion misma es un ejemplo aclarante. Es decir que por medio de la civilización pues con el desarrollo de la tecnica y de la tecnología, la presión selectiva sufre un deslizamiento por atrás. En este sentido si la civilización responde a las leyes de la seleccion natural, la ley de selección debe someterse a sí misma. Yo no pienso que exista una fractura entre sujeto y objeto, natura y cultura (o civilización) es decir que para mi cada deslizamiento por atrás de la presión selectiva, por ejemplo la invención del antibiotico que introdujo la molecula de sintesis en el percorso evolutivo, no es ni un elemento de involución ni tampoco un anillo que falta en la cadena evolutiva; es simplemente un nuevo percorso evolutivo. Quiero subrayar que cada deslizamiento por atrás de la presión evolutiva que se realiza por medio de la tecnologia, inscribe de hecho aquella tecnología en el patrimonio genético de la especies. La tecnología, entonces, tende de manera evolutiva al dominio del ser humano sobre su vida; o sea sobre el ámbito de realidad que mas le pertenece. Quiza será también por esto que la farmacogenética y la farmacogenómica añadiran algo más al proceso de evolución de la especie humana. NOTAS #Nobel Lecture, Physiology or Medicine 1942-1962 Vol.3 Elsevier Publishing Company, Amsterdam 1964 #Richard M. Weinshilboum, Liewei Wang Pharmacogenetics and Pharmacogenomics: Development, Science and Translation en The Annual Review of Genomics and Human Genetics 2006, 7:223-45, pag 225 #The European Agency for the Evaluation of Medicinal Products - Evaluation of Medicine for Human Use - Committee for propietary medical products, London 21 November 2002 EMEA/CPMP/3070/01, PAG 3